Forgotten Blood
by treiko-chan
Summary: An exuberant soldier. An adventurous android. Total strangers of the present. A fine link in their lives. Join them as they meet and go on their quest with a group of friends, to discover the importance of love, friendship and loss. REVIEW PLEASE! thanks
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Blood 

Disclaimer: Whatever Square… Enix owns, they own it. The rest are mine. This is actually a more inspired story, but still I have to give credit J

Chapter 1: Reiina, Motherland 

"Yo Claude! Weather's great huh?" Jedd shouted as he sat down to rest in a shady Narra tree. 

"Whatever…" Claude muttered under his breath as he continued to roll into his sleep. The weather had always been great here, especially since it was the Period of Dawn. The breeze was gentle and cool and had a tickling sensation as you strolled in its bright cloudy sky. Trees, flowers and plants bloomed gracefully as it grew merrily within the period.

 " Wish it was High Sun already and we could go to the beaches and surf, and babe-watch, and eat outdoors, and swim…" Jedd daydreamed on, blankly staring up towards the sky. 

"Jedd, always wishing for the next season to come, how naïve and child-like of he," Claude retorted in his mind and smirked softly. 

"Hey guys! Wanna play deck tennis?" some girls invited as they passed by.

"Sure! Claude, comin'?"

"…"

"Aight! See yah then!"

"Good…" Claude sighed as his mind finally relaxed. He was about to roll to his sleep again until someone else came again.

"Mr. Seablu, I have been looking for you in the Terrain." 

"Early announcement of the results, Ms. Gabeill?"

Ms. Gabeill giggled her soft mature voice as she sat down near him.

"Knew that you would've guessed it quickly.  What scale are you already?"

"Physical Arrangement: D.G., Mage Position: b5."

"Impressive." She complimented as she started walking away. She looked back and wink, then left. 

"Did I fail…?"

"Good luck, son."

"Thank you, Father Barde." Claude greeted as he suit himself into his uniform and drank the remaining contents of his drink. 

"Father…?"

"Yes, son?"

"T-thank you… for being my guardian."

"Not at all. You hadn't given me much trouble, young man. Been gladly to take responsibility over you." The elderly man patted his head as Claude straightened himself once more. 

"I'm truly grateful. Good-bye then, father."

"Yes, take care!"

"Uh… good morning Claude! Or is it already afternoon since your brain is so much advance then ours?" Jedd had frantically spoke everything to Claude just to snap out of his 'own world'. Nodding that Jedd was able to get through to him, he sat down in victory and exhaustion. The P.A. crackled with news that had tensed the whole room.

"Koran Tres, Jedd Gaill, Claude Seablu, please report to Point A, A.S.A.P. I repeat…"

"Whoa! You know what that means! Claude! CLAUDE!!" Jedd hollered as he shook Claude and was jumping up and down in his hyper mood. 

 "Let's just go there." Claude said as he dragged the overly excited guy to the Point.

"Good Morning dear trainers, and I congratulate you for passing the exams for becoming EnPro units of our region." The head, Mr. Rexo greeted as he shook his hands with. " It is very fortunate and even gladly honored of myself to meet you in person, and so I would like you to feel… comfortable with me from here on," he tried to joke as he shook everybody's hand. 

"For a general, he's not so bad. Too friendly though," Claude commented as he blankly shook with the Head.

 "Oh, a Mage! Such a rare profession as an Enpro. Good, good!" he praised and moved on.

"Yeah, too nice."

"WOHOO! WOHOO! We passed! We passed!" Jedd shouted in a singsong voice as he was jumping throughout the halls. 

"Mr. Gaill! Restrain yourself from shouting!" Ms. Gabiell warned. Korran smirked and patted his back. 

"Dude, though we are now EnPros, we're still students. Chill," she said as Jedd blushed and nodded stiffly. 

"Oh yeah, Claude we goin' to help fix the party for tonight, wanna join?" he asked. Claude just shrugged and walked away.

 "What is wrong with that guy?!" Jedd wondered in frustration.

"Wow, I'm in the most amazing place in the world. Here, helping them decorate the party and let me just stand here like an idiot." Claude said as he was busying himself in practicing his killer staff. Sure, it was made for mage stuff too, but it had a twist that when low in power, he could attack his opponent and can still do physical damage to them. 

"Whoa, watch were you fling that!" Korran teetered as she barely avoided the sharp blade of the staff. 

"Sorry," he mumbled back and leaned on the wall. "What am I doing anyway? I'm even doing NOTHING!"  he complained in annoyance. 

" Hey Claude! Been a while huh?" a muffled voice greeted. 

"Tanya?"

"Yup!" she continued, as it was obvious she was having a hard time. Claude helped her in carrying the load in box and put it down to see a better look of her.

Magnificent.

"Yeah, it has been a while."

"Uh-huh. I see you grew." Tanya complimented and giggled.  He nodded and helped in decorating the walls and hung the extra chandeliers here and there. 

"Thanks! I needed that." Tanya said and playfully punched his arm.

"I'm more grateful. I would've died of boredom, " he replied nonchalantly. She laughed.

"Well, I guess some parts of you hadn't changed at all."

"I guess…"

"Ok, see you later alright? Don't be K.J. about this it'll be fun! Thanks again!" she said as she skipped away in checking the other task in the decorations.

Truly Magnificent.

Soft jazzy music played in the hallway up to the ballroom when the party was held. It was lit by dim yellow, adding the natural night show by the glass dome above. Everyone was formal this evening, and everyone was enjoying. Including Claude himself. He was alone again, but he was used to it. It's all right with him, quite natural. A waitress handed him a drink as he was staring at the scattered lights up in the night sky. "Lookin' good!" Jedd teased as he gave him the macho look. Claude smirked and shook his head. That guy will never learn.   He looked up in the night and watched the luminous moon crowned by the stars that glimmered and twinkled now and then. Often or not, there was something in the back of his mind that wanted to reach some sort of imagination-or even a memory- that had the scene that was so similar that he was having one now. Yet, there was something missing.

"Nice night, huh?"

He looked at where the voice came from and saw the familiar girl she had met awhile ago. Again, he found himself at a loss of words. No comments, sarcastic remarks, anything. But, it wasn't much of a big deal for the others. They didn't know the difference of him being of not saying anything or not being ABLE to say anything. Except for this girl, that is.

"What's wrong? Uh, Claude, can you see me?" the girl caught his attention by waving at him wildly like he was wearing thick dark shades in a dark room. 

"My sensory system is fine. Don't treat me as if I were a retard," he replied back. She chuckled since she knew that it was it meant to be funny. Claude smiled back at her reaction. He didn't know how or why, but she had always made her feel comfortable. As a matter of fact, he vaguely remembered how they exactly met. But, past was the past, and the present is now. 

People began bumping into them since they were near the dance floor. Claude ushered the girl if she wanted to go somewhere else. She agreed and they both went outside to where the Outer Halls were positioned. It was a structure that was made out of marbled pillars and no artificial light had protruded through its smooth texture. Only the moon was its source of light. 

"Tanya…"Claude started, but he had really deleted his vocabulary at the moment. Plus, he was no conversationalist. Oh well, whatever happens, happens, he thought.

"Uh… why hadn't you… danced with anyone yet? I mean… don't you want to dance?" he asked but his voice tuned into low to almost mute. Tanya blushed as he asked the question.

"You mean, that I'm like all the girls, that my dream is to dance with the valiant knight of my dreams and wished that moment was eternity?" she replied, hiding what her emotions really meant.

Claude slightly winced at the comment. He shouldn't have said that. But hey, Tanya was a friend. It'd be her problem if she made this talk a big thing in her life. 

"Well, I for one makes no difference with those girls," she finally said, which made Claude sigh in relief.

"But, my big problem is, I can't dance." She added, in a whisper, which for Claude it was audible enough to hear.

Claude wanted to laugh, but held it due to respect for Tanya. She looked at him with an uneasy smile, waiting for some kind of reaction. Claude sighed and thought of something to say.

"I think, you don't really need to dance just to make this… dance wonderful." He finally said. 

"How would you say that?" she asked.

"That dance thing is just a tradition. Even if there are no special occasions, you could probably dance anywhere, anytime right?" he answered. Tanya laughed. 

"Coming from you doesn't seem right." He laughed at what she said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I think there are better things to do in a dance, basically something other then the dance."

"Like?"

"A stroll in the night, being bathed by the moon, and holding hand and hand?" he answered in which he scooped Tanya's hand gracefully and gazed at the moon. Tanya smiled at him and gave him a warm look.

"Some things have changed, Claude Seablu, but some of haven't, the good ones luckily," she thought and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Thank You for enduring that horrible scribble of writing up there. It might improve a little, but don't get your hopes up much. And greetings to you, reader, and to terra, kyoy and friends.  Also, no flames please. You can complain, but bashing will simply make you eat your rotten heart of guilt.  ***Huuuuuuuuuuugs***


	2. 2

Chapter 2: First Duty 

Disclaimer: ya'll know the drill. FF stuff don't belong to me, to Squarenix, the rest are mine… 

" I can't believe our first mission came up so fast!" Jedd groaned as he combed his dark orange hair with his hand. 

"Me neither," Korran replied. Her violet-red eyes were covered with shades and shine reflected to it as she looked up to the sun. 

"Ah, good morning Enpros," the president greeted in his usual cheery tone and shook their hand. Though they never knew what he would be like if he were angry or something else, it was just that he only and always showed his cheerful disposition.  

"I know that your mission came up quite quickly, just announcing the results yesterday.  Still, I wanted the best and skilled recruits we have to this mission," he continued. Claude nodded and was full eye contact with him; his shiny emerald spheres reflected the soft blue-gray ones with the President. 

" Your mission is located at Stila village, approximately north west from our base, and it takes 1 train trip to get there," he stated, now his voice firm and precise. Though he never was the type to be the military man, he stated things more understandable and important.  "There has been suspicious gatherings around their forests, and our agents provide that there might be an attack which is said to be done today. I want you to guard the village, and if there might be an ambush, lead the citizens to the escape route for safety." Claude took the instructions slowly and nodded. 

"Uh… sir, you mean only the three of us?" Jedd asked anxiously. He looked as though he was about to faint. The President smiled.

            " The R-forces of the village will join you and 2 other Enpros."

            "2 others… Sir?"

            "Good Morning!" a voice greeted and clacking of heels were heard. They spun around to know who were the ones who were joining them. 

            "Tanya?!" they said. Tanya laughed at their shocked faces. 

            "Tanya passed while she was still a minor," the President explained and lead them off the to the train.  Jedd was shocked, Korran was astonished and Claude was impressed (though as usual he had his poker face). 

            "Since we have been acquainted to everyone, I advise you to have a leader and give a full report after the mission. Good luck." The President lastly stated and saluted as he walked back to his office. Everyone looked at Claude as his icy stare pierced back at them. Claude sighed and agreed. He didn't know why, but he was always picked as the head of the group. Maybe because he commands respect. At the will of one word, the work could be done less then the time limit. Still, he hated to be one; he just couldn't get away from it. Tanya patted his back and walked with him to the train. Her perfectly shaped orbs shone deep violet and her hair was of a cute layered style that curled at the ends. It seemed that it was kind of flashy, but he knew that they were natural. He just couldn't remember how. 

            "Woohoo!" Jedd hollered simply for the heck of it. Korran simply looked at him and returned back to the book she was reading. Her face turned to the same color as her hair, which was amber, due to the annoyance of him. Claude once more drifted back to the world of his own thoughts, as Tanya had a big smile on her face since she knew what Claude was exactly doing. 

"It may take only a single train trip, but hell, this is one long trip. I'm killing myself out of this boredom," Claude groaned inwardly and faced Tanya. She was caught off- guard and had to hide her mouth from giggling too much. "What?" Claude mouthed out; he didn't want to use his voice much. Tanya just shook her head but kept on giggling. Claude just stared at her, merely thinking what was she so amused about. She finally sighed and paused to catch a few breaths before speaking. 

            "Nothing, just knew you were back to the realm of the sky, where you defeat dark lords and rescue damsels in distress." 

            "Excuse me?"

            Tanya merely laughed at his response. "She must remember something I don't," he thought. 

            "I know what's up with your noggin, that's it," she musically said throughout her fits of giggles and ruffled his ebony hair. 

            "…Right."

            "…"

            "…"

            "…"

            "Alright, after how many eternities will pass before us, I wanna know what Path you chose," Tanya finally broke the silence.

            "Mage and Knights," he replied flatly. 

           "A combo huh?" Tanya smiled. He nodded. Another silence passed them. Only the chugging of the train and the flipping of pages of a book were heard. Jedd, as usual wondered off around the train, asking questions to everyone and everything. 

            "Hey…" Tanya started again. This time she looked a bit serious. Sadness hinted in the depth of her eyes.  "Do you remember… how we first met?" Claude felt as he was struck by lighting by the question. He stared at her, though not quite as piercing as usual. Tanya looked back, her eyes softened. He couldn't say anything. Anything about it at all. He looked down, feeling ashamed. Of course, women are seemingly over dramatic about these things. That everyday should be remembered or something like that. But for him as well, that would hurt and be embarrassing. Tanya sensed his answer and gave a small smile. 

"Well… that's alright I guess. I mean, we were little back then, and… it was so long ago…" her words drifted, finding words to say to comfort him.

            "I'm sorry," he said. That was the only thing he could say after all. 

            "That's fine, just wanted to know," she replied, though her voice uneasy. 

            Then, the door from the car cable opened, entering a young man yet who looked as though he had just turned forty. His face wasn't wrinkled yet, but his eyes were stern and his gestures were stiff. He also wore a large overcoat filled with medals at his right chest.  Korran looked up and stopped reading. Then the three Enpros in the car stood up, giving a firm salute to the man. Jedd entered and gasping for breath, he gave his most solid salute as well. 

            "Who is in command of this set of Enpros?" the rich voice commanded. 

            "Reporting, sir," Claude stepped forward and responded firmly. 

            The man nodded and motioned them to sit. " I am general Wolf, head of the R-forces at Stila Village. My troops are in position and are fully prepared for any attack. You must know by now the task given to you, are you yourself prepared?" he introduced and gave a formal military start. They all nodded. 

"The attack time is uncertain, we all know that. Yet, our limit must be tonight. We must prevent harm of the citizens of the village. For any questions, you must ask them immediately or now," he added, glancing around them. Korran raised her hand. It wasn't that strict that you had to wait for them to allow you to speak, but she was more of the A-student girl. "They said that we are 5 Enpros, but we're only 4 now. So where's-" 

"- Ms. Gabiell is at the front entrance of the village, monitoring the surroundings and substituting my place as head of the troops temporarily," he answered quickly, in which there seemed to be a bright twinkle in his eyes when he mentioned her name but was gone in a flash. The amber-haired girl nodded and sat down. "You must be divided in order to guide the other troops. Both will consist of 2 members.  There are in a range of four thousand to five thousand civilians in the village. Team A must lead the escape route at the main entrance of the village. Team B would lead at the south. After the mission, there is no need to report back to me. You need to be precise that you've got everyone back in the shelter, which is hidden in the Dead Forest. After, the train going back to Terrain will be approximately southwest from the shelter. 50 yards of distance," he gave the information and explained it like a professional general. The train came to a halt and opened up the doors outside. They got out in time to glance at the sunset. 

"No time to admire, we must be at our places immediately," Jedd said and briskly walked to his post. Korran came after him. Tanya and Claude looked at each other and started to walk briskly as well. 

"This may not be my first mission, but this is a new task for me," Tanya said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"So may it be. We just have to do what is ordered," Claude replied; like a stern captain. The mission was already starting as they first stepped off the train.       

(a/n: hi all! **Huuugs**)         


	3. 3

Chapter 3: Mission End, Adventure Begins 

Jedd felt the chill as he walked briskly through the village.  "The distance must be around half the Quarters back home," he estimated as he remembered fondly that he would always reach the top of the cliff first because he was nearest to the scenic spot. He had reached the wide gate at the end of the village as he wiped away his grin and shook of the amusing thought. "Must concentrate!" he said and took deep breaths. The atmosphere near the gate became freezing cold of the sudden. 

"Here," a warm metallic object was hurled into his hands as someone came towards him. 

"Thanks," he muttered back, trying to keep his chattering. He opened up the warm drink and inhaled the heat, exhaling a puff of smoke. Tanya had her arms crossed, her E-gun in hand. "Whoa, the classic model! Nice choice!" he approved of her weapon. She grinned since she too felt the cold. 

"What bullets d'ya have?"

"Um… 2 F1s, 5 W4s and some extra ordinary bullets."

"Great! At least we would have something to flare up if we're in danger or anything. F1s are quite handy to these atmospheres." 

"Of course, always a girl scout at heart," she mockingly posed in a know-it-all way. Jedd laughed softly and shivered. The cold was just getting to him. The hairs in his back sensed something a bit wrong by its chill. He shunned himself to everything and listened carefully and leaned on the gate. Ruffling of grass. Footsteps. Thuds quite heavy. Boots perhaps? Or someone overweight? Another set of footsteps, though it was hitting the ground. Some footwear with metallic set-ups as the tinkling and heavy crunching of it was heard in every step.  Then came the hard part, the conversation. The one that had heavy steps spoke normally, but the other spoke in a strange tongue that it was kind of muffled or slurred. He just had to listen to the former he supposed. The latter spoke first, in a tone that was unsure and kept on pausing and shifting his steps. 

"Kapitan, meron ho yatang nakapansin sa ating tagong salakay…"though his voice hesitant, the language he spoke was hard and edgy.  The other then replied.

"What do you mean that they're "hinted" of the plan? No one could've known this operation! No one even enters that no good village except for those robotic things!"

"Nahahalata ho kasi ng ibang mamamayan na madalas mag lakbay sa labas ng kanilang baryo ang ating mga kilos," the other hesitantly replied to the captain.   

"I mean, yes, suspicions were sniffed here and there, but we planned it out carefully to make them LOOK as though they were just coincidences. Remember, you helped planting some fake evidence whatever at the west of the village forest," he frantically replied, his voice a bit hazy. He must've come from a drinking session.

"Baka mayroong ho isa sa atin nagtaksil at nagsabi…" The uneasy one mumbled some more, his volume going down to his last word, which had made the other go like an atomic bomb. 

"WHAT?! SOMEONE MUST'VE LEAKED OUT??! I CAN'T… WHAT THE…" he shouted and cursed badly that it made Jedd had time to think. He then realized that Korran was leaning too for information.  The enraged one seemed to cool-off a bit now.

"Well, at least they're sources are half-damaged and their energy are down 10 percent. That way, their weapons won't do much to ours. Better send our Boss that we're ready. She's been dying to get this goin'!"

"Stupid head!" Jedd smirked at his slip that was a foot away from the village grounds.

"Oh and Colonel G, inform your troops to attack at the West and South of the village. Change and approved by the Boss. Get your fire archers ready. I'd better run to the Freeze Cannons, their bullets are lying here and already melting!" he ran off as he scolded mentally the other troops, preparing for battle.

"Jedd, wait up! Jedd! JEDD! JEDD!!!" Korran followed Jedd as much as she could as they ran towards Claude's base. 

"You'd better shut up so you won't lose your breath!" he shouted back. He was known to get cranky when things got serious. He then saw them both just idly standing there, both in deep meditation. 

"GUYS!!! Army-ready! Battle-about-begin!" he chopped off words from exhaustion and quickening heartbeat. Claude stared at him, saying that he wanted some information. 

"Eavesdropped-guys-about-attack. Boss-girl-armies-Fire Archers-Freeze Cannons-west-south-slipped-begin-NOW!!!" he shoved Claude to the armies as he chopped off the whole story. Tanya had to stop him and let him breathe for a while. Claude signaled Tanya to stop and nodded at Jedd. He looked back at Tanya and she came to him. 

"Lead your civilians to the secret passage at the mayor's office. We'll signal the alarm, and the villagers know exactly to do so we won't have much trouble to find panicking people. Meet us back to the end where our train should be waiting," she explained and they both ran off. 

Jedd and Korran grouped all their civilians at the east square of the village that was near to the mayor's office. Small dancing flames crackled at the mountain range as what the Enpros feared that they were too late. Jedd readied his weapon and led the civilians inside the passage. He just prayed that everyone would make it safely, or else he'd make them pay to whatever they'd do to any of the people he was protecting. Korran held his tense arm that was tightening a chain whip that was connected to 2 metal discs. She gave a smile of reassurance. Jedd just wanted to melt and stop all the havoc. Sometimes Korran was all nice and cute in a girly way, then suddenly turns into that Perfect Student that snobs everyone and gets annoyed due to slight irritation. 

"No time, later!" he screamed inwardly and made a head count of the villagers.  

"Do any of you have missing number of families out there?" he shouted to the crowd just to make sure. No one replied. He nodded to Korran and she led them to the passageway. As the last civilian went through, they followed. General Wolf cleared his throat as he revealed his presence in the Mayor's office. Korran and Jedd froze; maybe he would have some last-minute rounds of the village. The grounds shook and alarming thuds were heard outside the office. The civilians made it on time. Fire blazed and danced its fierce rhythm through the streets, and some hurling gigantic snowballs crashed down a few structures around them.   

"Go ahead now, protect the civilians," he simply ordered. Korran ran ahead, shifting some bullets in her E-gun. Jedd was about to follow when the General stopped him in the shoulder.

"Good Work, you'll grown up to be an excellent soldier," he grinned. Somehow it gave a Jedd that was the last time he'll ever see him.

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Tanya

After minutes Claude and me separated with Jedd and Korran, we finally rounded off every civilian of our group and anyone who was left behind by the first batch. It took a while for the people to enter the said office since everyone was crowding inside that shiny wooden door. I couldn't know for sure if it was due to fear that the attack was already starting and panic struck them easily, or something was wrong inside. Somehow, it eased and we were able to go in. Everything was quiet now, the attacks stopped in a crescendo way, slowly dying down with the last and least effective weapons. That strategy always gave me the chills in my past missions. You're not sure of they ran out of their weapons or waiting for the moment to drop off their greatest bomb. I was absentmindedly about to go the passageway when Claude yanked me back. I jolted and gave him a look. He rarely does such things only when things were important. Yeah, the typical lone wolf guy. I followed him to the part where the office was at its coldest. I felt a strong grim presence at that corner.

"Look down." 

I did and I couldn't say anything. My eyes were about to bulge out. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't make much noise. Lying down was a man. In his long trench coat of forest green and pinned with shiny medals, General Wolf was the only recognized figure in the village with such position. Two bullets dug deep into his chest and abdomen, his head distorted by being whacked with a heavy object. His face, pale and bluish at the lost of circulation of blood, yet his lips were at a crescent of a smile. 

Had he known he was going to die? Was he happy about this? 

I ruffled his hair and touched the contours of his face. Flawless of age. He was young.  Goals achieved at the prime of his youth now all gone. Now only in faint memories will he ever live. Claude looked for his handkerchief, neatly folded in his pants. It's part of the etiquette if I remember correctly. Yes… it is.

It is to give honor to the dead by masking his face.  We both bowed our heads and gave our respects. May it be a religion or our etiquette, it was the only thing we could do now. Claude went near the body again and looked closely at the general's hand. It held a golden ring and had tints of blood beneath the carved symbol.  Claude stood up and pocketed the object. He then moved towards the passageway, and I followed.  

These things haunt me. Who says a soldier is brave and courageous? They only swallow their fears and rage against whatever looms of their victory… 

A/n: Was that short? For me it is. Sorry for lack of description, I'll try my best to improve the battle scenes. Do any of you notice that there was something missing there? And do you know the language? *grins * Mwehehe… I'm saying hi to all those who notice their own native language! Okie, hi to all my author friends too! Nemesis, aya_yahiko, suzu, kyoy and to everyone else! *huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs*!!!


	4. 4

Chapter 4: The Little Girl                                                                                                 

_By: treiko-chan                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    _

"If you're still asleep, be not awaken from your slumber… 

_Peaceful you are,_

_In your temporal world…_

_Far away from all the chaos,_

_You might not take all of what you may see…"_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A child laid slumber upon a sturdy oak tree.

Oblivious of the darkness that surrounds her in the world of the awake.

For she is tranquil in her own darkness… 

She is the ethereal light that looms beyond its vast emptiness.

And danger lurks within her reality… their reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ran towards the escape route, closing behind the heavy doors of the mayor's office. 

We left behind the blood-painted room of an honorable man. 

The walled path seemed to shrink among us, as if those traps in the ancient pyramids in the books I've read. Since was the last time I enjoyed a book? Maybe I was fifteen or so, reading fantasy books that took me places I could visit but never live in. Claude tugged me harder and took me back from my foggy mind. Somehow we were coming out of the end of that ghastly green cave. As we stepped into grassy grounds we saw Ms. Gabielll waving us to hurry up.  She instructed us to take the forest route towards the train. 

            "There are monsters in the forest, but I would rather see you wounded then dead on the main road. Their finest weaponry heavily arms those soldiers and they're as many as ants from their hill. Go on, I made head counts of the civilians and Jedd and Korran are already in the train. Be careful not to encounter too many hard monsters."

            "Has anyone recognize what army do they come from?" Claude asked. The strategic soldier all right. 

            "No one has seen them before. Their uniforms aren't registered in the databank I have now," she replied and pointed at her computer of a spectacle. Instructors always have those in hand for communication to other bases and information if needed.  "Old Gardens have the nearest uniforms to what they're wearing, but the clothes don't seem to be as outdated."

            "I see. We shall discuss this matter after the mission as we report to the Head. We must go." Claude confirmed and started to walk briskly.  I followed him and tried not to create noises from our feet. Ruffles of the grass were heard off from our path, and disturbance in the leaves was felt. A presence was with us. Claude armed his staff and stood his stance. My Arm Shield formed into my skin and shone its silver armor. The lunar power is strong tonight. I felt the burning sensation form a circle in a part of the armor. I clenched my fist so I wouldn't wince a sound. The ruffles now centered on a spot a few meters from us. We approached it quietly as Claude chanted some words. His whisper was inaudible so I had no idea what he was saying, so I concentrated on the forming of my armor. A small blade was forming of its sides, as though it pierced from my blood vessels out to my skin. It was an added protection to my weapon, which was good in case I ran out of Mage Points. We moved inch by inch, when Claude signaled me to stop. I leaned over to see what was a situation, and was a bit alarmed. Someone was unconscious by the tree. A kid maybe, of the small frame the silhouette gave. She must've knocked out of the tree, figuring the uncomfortable writhe position she was in. The one who made the noises was a floating foggy spot, semi-solid that it affected any thing it touched. Slowly, the fog settled and transformed into a lion. Glowing with fierce sun-like radiance, its eyes eyed the girl lustfully. It wants her as a meal, I could tell the being had not eaten for a while. Claude made a sudden move but pushed me back. The lion growled menacingly and made a stance. He gave me a quick glance, an automatic command. He distracted the monster for a while, enough for me to rescue the kid. My armor was now complete and now it's easy to move undetected. The weapon I have makes me sort of transparent and light, but solid enough to move places and objects. I'm usually assigned to kidnap missions and thus gaining agility through experience. The spot where the burning was now had an orb of shimmering milk. It glowed more and I felt myself feeling a bit lighter. I glided through the bushes and carried the kid. She's a girl, injured at the back and arms. She struggled and fought, clutching to a broken sword. I brought her back to the spot where Claude had pushed me. I am now worried of his condition. He was evading the lion's pounces, but never made an attack. Then, he stood straight and paused. The eyes of the lion looked at though it was laughing. He whispered something again, and held his staff upside down. Now I get it. A Summon. The lion growled and pounced highly, but before it landed on him, a glowing figure immersed from the ground.

He had summoned Shiva. 

It was weird, since the lion was a fiery element so why did he use an ice goddess? 

Shiva danced gracefully up in the air, gathering her power up into a little ball in her hands. Her face was a beautiful ice queen, human like except of the slender eyes and blue shade of skin. The robe she wore draped in her body as the cloth followed her frame. The hair frosted into million pins that gathered into the ball. She threw the power towards the lion and it roared. The heat it let out contacted with the frosted pins and melted on its body. Its image was now like a jigsaw puzzle that slowly broke because of the sogginess of the pieces. It had melted to the ground, causing a dark damp spot on the grass. Claude nodded at Shiva to return and she slowly disappeared, the presence going inside the staff. He now held it upright to stop the Summon Mode. I cradled the girl and lifted her using the Pack Strap carry. Claude was busy clearing the path and made sure that we wouldn't encounter any more monsters. We finally had a clearing and saw the railroad tracks. A mile or so, we reached the train. As expected, Jedd and Korran we're waiting quietly. I suppose because this is their first time, and not used to the aftermaths of a mission. I smiled and entered the train with a little boost from Claude. Now, we just had to heal the girl and let her wake up.

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Claude

I entered the car and sat to catch my breath. It was the first time I felt my heart race back and forth between my lungs and my throat. Especially when the lion almost plunged at me. But… I'm not sure I felt that for the first time. My memories seem to wisp away easily. I tried to remember childhood memories as I stared at Tanya bandaging the child. The girl is going to be fine I think. Her face was of ivory complexion and jet-black hair that was cut jaggedly just above her shoulders. Wearing a white long-sleeved blazer that showed her shoulders on top of a sleeveless turtleneck and baggy black pants, I would think she didn't come from the Stila premises. The three villages, Stila, Pueblo and Bayan are too hot to wear such attire. She must've come up the border of Aibart or the islands of Migla. Tanya turned her over and pulled up her shirt. I paced out of the car and entered an empty one. Somehow, I feel anxious. Especially when we rescued that girl. That girl gives me tension to my mind and body. It makes my hair shiver to my bones.

I'm going totally to the psychiatrists for this.

@-@-@-@-@

I entered back the car and saw that the girl was fully bandaged. 

"Her right arm was bleeding much, but we managed to perform the indicated pressure. Her back's bruised, probably got hit there, and managed to apply ointment to ease it off temporarily," Korran reported the medical status. 

"Professional medical attention shall be received as soon as we are in Reina. Thank you for the report," I confirmed and saluted to her. She responded in a firm salute and went back to fixing the bandage. Jedd was busily writing down what had happen in our mission. He always wanted the written reports done immediately. I remember him being the secretary often and didn't miss any data that was useful. Tanya had the girl's head on her lap and brushed her hair affectionately. The scene was touching and somehow… familiar. My head wringed painfully as a blurred image flashed to me of their similar position. I needed to sit down. Great, I'm not doing anything again. To think about it, I don't like being idle at all. I was always going places, researching, reading and fighting for causes. The times I relax are mostly when I'm alone under the sturdy Narra trees on the view top back at home.

Is there a thing being idle? Even resting is an activity. The difference is there is a cause.

Was there a time I was doing something without a cause?

The girl's head moved a bit and groaned. She was stirring to wake up. 

My anxiety raises my senses.

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Reii  

I could feel glitches in my head before I opened my eyes. I am in pain. I ached my fingers to move, but the other hand could not respond to my command. I let my Data Chip scan my body. I have injuries on my arms and my back. Now I understand why I'm lying on my stomach. Then, I just realize my head is resting something… warm. Flesh, like of mine. Sort of. I forced my arms to move, but the other was in no condition to make slight movements at all. 

Where am I?

What happened?

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision, a bit blurry, could make most that there were people. I shook my head, and felt glitches all over my body sent by that Data Chip. I slowly sat up, careful of my arm and my head. My brain was developing a headache. I was still a bit dizzy of my sight, so I leaned back and breathed deeply. The people were just staring at me. Waiting.

For what?

"A-are you alright?" A girl with red hair asked. She had bandages on her hand, ready to mend wounds. I nodded slowly. I tried to exercise my fingers, but no use. My right arm was alright. The other was almost dead cold.  

"Your whole upper back was scratched, but we managed to apply pain-killer ointment. If it wears off, just tell us ok?" a girl with expressive indigo eyes said motherly. I remember… I remember…

_"If it still hurts, tell **okasan** alright? Mama will kiss them away, making you feel better…"_

    I shook my head, making myself a lot dizzier. The second lady looked and held my shoulder gently.

"Do you have a headache, come lie down first," she offered. I shook my head lightly, trying not to increase the pain.

                    "Please wait for your medical attention to be concerned as soon as we are in Reiina. As of now, kindly do what Ms… Tanya has told you," a low vice said, coming from a man who had jet black hair and porcelain skin. His eyes were bright piercing green, someone commanding…and expressive by those two mysterious orbs. Contrasting his sealed and secretive by his voice and frowning lips. The one seated beside him was a man with dull orange hair, and oceanic eyes, as vast as the waters of this world and burning with driven force. He holds his mouth with his teeth, busy typing in his small Handtop of a computer. He caught me looking at him, His brow furrowed and examining me. He goes back to his computer and introduces himself, "Jedd."

            "Great idea Jedd! You might need help back in our homeland, so might as well know whom you can ask for questions. Well Claude just said my name, but I'm Tanya!" the girl agreed with Jedd who nodded her off. Her face relaxed into a loving smile and warm sincerity.  

            "Korran!" the red-haired introduced, waving her hands and smiled a bit. We all looked at the pale man, his frown etched into his face. He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed.

                        "Claude. Claude Seablu."

A few moments, my Data sent me glitches again, my headache worsened. I held my head tightly and massaged it. 

Then I saw eternal black again.

"If you're awake, don't get up yet… 

_Just stay there, for outside_

_Blood and tears pour…_

_Just stay there, and close your eyes_

_That cannot take all of what it may see…_

_@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@_

Korran

She fainted as Claude's name came out of his mouth. 

I shook my head and rested her on the bench. Claude was surprised as well; Jedd hinted only a bit of concern. Tanya, as her usual caring selfless personality, laid her body gently like an infant. Teasing her "mother" must've really gotten to her. I remember those child games that she would always be picked-or she would pick- the role of a mother in _nanay-nanayan. _Strange name huh? It's playing house, complete with the family and a real stove made out of stones and charcoal we find scattered by Mother Nature herself.  Back to the child, I checked to see if there were injuries we missed, but I found none. 

            "Must be from the impact of what she hit from her back," Tanya suggested and I nodded.         

            "Just let her rest. It's too bad she wasn't able to introduce herself," I said and fixed her position so the bandaged arm would rest somewhere where it wouldn't be bothered when the train started chugging down. Something fell on the floor that was loosely hung in her wide-sleeved blazer. A metallic half-orb landed with its loud tinkle, facing its turtle shell side. It glowed a bit but slowly went out, like those charges when you remove them out of the plug. Jedd had the sudden urge of interest as he saw the orb glimmer. 

"I'm not sure if she's the one, but I think I know her," Jedd said when he held the metallic orb, inspecting it closely.

"Huh? How'd you know? Like to take a guess?" Tanya asked and with a hint of hesitation. Sometimes Jedd pranks around, so we're not sure we would trust those kinds of statements easily. But at this situation, would there be any doubt?

"She's Reii Blackdream. A dysfunctional NeoHuman."

And that statement rang a bell to everyone in the car.      

A/n: whew, long chappie no? It took me many midnights to right this one, and my favorite character is here! Yay! Anyway, for those who have read this story in the yellow-filler, I chopped up the original second chapter into 3 parts. Hahaha, just sharing. 

As said in the first chap, all SquareEnix owns belongs to them. And, the song up is by Sugarfree, "Mundong Malungkot" or Sad World. What's mine is mine. Do you understand the other words? I don't exactly translate them 'cuz the characters don't understand as much either! Haha! Oh yeah, huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs to Aya, kyoy and anyone who review!! J               


	5. 5

Chapter 5: Wordless Understanding 

Claude

I've heard that before… Strange, I don't remember, but I feel…

"Hey Claude," Jedd interrupted my thoughts. I stared back and he gave his usual grin. Oh no…

"Long lost sister or what?" he asked. Yep, here goes one of his lame jokes again.

Reii Blackdream, the infamous NeoHuman. The adventurous child-like android that journeys around the world. Alone.  Whenever she hits the news or something, somehow they tease that we are siblings of sort. The aloofness in a humungous world, seeking for something unanswered. And in addition, we have the same pool of ivory complexion and dark-hair color.

Tanya and Korran giggled, which filled up the hollow car. It was good timing though, the tension in everyone was developing. But still, Jedd's usual joke of the day has to do something with me.

            The car door opened which was linked to the other car cables. Ms. Gabeilll has arrived. Survived and well, everyone sighed in relief.

"Hi, just checking the attendance," she said. She noticed Reii, slumbering beside Tanya. Her brows raised but quickly stroke the girl's hair. 

Jedd suddenly dropped the half-orb object with a yelp.

"OUCH!"

"Be careful! That's not yours!" Korran scolded. Yes, the ever oh-so-acting-older-sister-of-Jedd.

"Sorry! It grounded me!" he protested. Without a source of electricity? It wasn't plugged to anything.

The lying body of the girl seemed to twitch a bit. She abruptly sat up and rubbed her head.

And bumps form onto my skin, cold air sticking up my hair at my neck.

Those eyes…

Those drowning, blank spheres of violet. As though she absorbed everything into nothingness. They had no corneas, and the colors swirled a slow dance upon that hazelnut frame.

I felt no blood upon my feet and arms, as though they were stuck at my heart, rushing everything to create an explosion inside.

Why… Why me?

"M…m-y… D-data… chip… please…" her voice going to a whisper. Jedd had a nonchalant face and gave it to her. Somehow, I observe he dislikes her. His lips frown deeper than what I usually see, except when he scours a failing grade or being lectured.

Reii continues to rub her head. Tanya eases her but she becomes still. Head down, hair covering her face.

"Dear, maybe you should rest more," the light brunette instructor said. The girl clutched her orb tightly, and slowly rose up her head.

"I'm… Reii Blackdream. Thank You for your rescue…" she introduced at last. Her voice soft but piercing. Taking a bow, Ms. Gabeilll sat down beside Korran.

"Any reports?" she asked. She's also here to collect data. Tanya and I looked at each other. We weren't sure if they were ready for the news. She nodded and looked with serious looking eyes. It's a first, but business is business.

"Anything happened to General Wolf? He doesn't seem to respond to my messages…" the instructor pressed. It's time…

"We found General Wolf… shot at his office…" I trailed off. Korran and Jedd gasped, the brunette's eyes widened. Deeper brown eyes told fear.

"I'm sorry we didn't bring his body… But we knew that the villagers would find out too… it was too late. Someone had…" Tanya couldn't continue too. Jedd eyes burned, teeth clenching and suddenly letting out a frustrated breath. Korran was too shocked to speak anything. The instructor, though silent, had the most unexplainable expression of all.

Tears flowed down upon her chocolate eyes.

The girl observed and listened intently. Her croaky voice was heard in a loud whisper, anger out of her mouth.

"Traitor…"

"What?" Jedd asked, letting out his anger to the girl.

"The current mayor's son… he has finally done it… to do something so desperate…" she continued. Answers? Information? How would she know… what does she know?!

"General Wolf is running for mayor for the next elections. He knew that people trusted him more than his son. His son… is in league of some underground society. The people found out, turning their votes to the general… How… evil," she looked for a right word for the last statement. It's the typical politician plot, get used to it. But as I looked into Ms. Gabeilll's face, she was completely… sobbing. She and Tanya where whispering, and held her hand supportively. What the…?

Ms. Gabeilll shook off her tears and announced that we were to figure this out back at the base. "Get some rest…" she croaked and walked out. Strange, where's the salute?  She always ends meetings with those formal salutations whatsoever.

"Fine, I'll be sleeping at the next car," Jedd mumbled and yawned. Korran supported Reii to the other car where the women will sleep. Only Tanya and I were left in the car now.

I felt the train's jagged flow and its chugging suddenly maximized its volume. It was quiet. It was peaceful.

Tanya is here…

-----------

Tanya

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked me, his emerald gems burned me with his stare.  I shook my head. I don't want to. Not yet.

I have a lot of thoughts in my head. I have a lot to talk about.

I moved closer to his side. The car was empty, save for both of us of course. But the hollowness of the space crowded me. Suffocating my mind… I need to get things straight.

I understood. I understood why he didn't remember. Doesn't remember anything at all.

When we first met…

"Claude…"

"…"

Silence dusted us off with her magic spell again. The windows are clear and wide. The moon is full, and though the stars are not as seen, I know they are brightly shining.

Truly, I have no guts. Rather I have no idea how to explain this to him. His brain may rather delete this senseless lecture, or store it for further data collecting.

Ah, how I loathe at these wondrous technicalities.

They destroy what I love the most.

Significance. Gateways to understanding… Me-

"Tanya?" he pressed. It seems he tensed up, the room is about to be filled with it… oh my, how am I going to get this done…

This is no mission of course. This has no bonus to my salary whatever. Heck, I don't need money to tell him this. I'm his friend, maybe he should know.

Maybe even more…

He gently held my shoulder, his large palms seem to warm up my whole half. I gaze upon those emerald gems of his.

They have softened, just like old times. Now it shines its deep pine-like shade.

I must start…

"R-remember… I asked you if you remembered the first time we've met… and…" I paused. Take the time. Though if he were the same Claude as before, I think that I would duck before I could finish of my sentence.

  He nodded, waiting intently to continue.

"You didn't remember, correct?"

He looked away from me for a while, to the moon and back. The hard emerald rocks were back to pierce me…

"Ah no! I-it's okay Claude. I… uh, I… It's fine with me. I mean-"

"-It's fine with you to not remember how you met with someone and yet you still each other until now?" he cut me off. I gulped at his statement. Agh, I hate playing the good and the bad guy at the same time!

"Wait… no, of course not… I didn't mean that way. Claude, please listen," I toned my voice into a whisper. His spear like stare, softened back again. I breathed in mentally, trying to get back my focus on.

"Well, you chose… Mage and Knights, correct?  And, since I was an Enpro since by the age of twelve-" I looked up. He gave me a sort of annoyed face. I gave back my playful glare. He always gave me looks if I had high grades and stuff and I was quite proud of it. Hey, I'm an earnest person! I don't gloat my work if I don't feel I gave my best.

"Claude!"

"…continue," he urged to move on.

"So… I've been with different Enpros as well. And… there was one co-worker-"

"-Are you sharing 'cause it's the middle of the night and you have no one to talk to or you treat me as if I were a psychiatrist or something?" Ahahaha, yeah. I know, you hate dealing with people sharing stories. I remember that you sleep every story-telling time.

Way back. Fast Forward. Onwards. 

"Claude… please… listen," I hushed gently and put my finger onto his lips. He looked at me, now with a different stare. A surprised look. Now he nods and looks ready to listen. Finally! 

  "That co-worker, was a Mage and Knights Path too. We worked for quite sometime and became good friends…" I smiled, but deep inside I felt bitter about that.

"After, we parted. And we never saw each other again. Well, not until recently. But now… she doesn't remember me at all…" There, a bitter memory out. And said to the stoic humanoid in front of me.  Like, wow man. How sympathetic.

"…What does that have to do with me?"

"…Claude, I knew her since I was twelve. And I haven't forgotten about her until now. When we met again, she thought we were just acquaintances. And as we grew, her Summons upgraded with her correct?"

"…Yes. Connection?" he bobbled his head in nods. I don't want to remember this anymore…

"The Summons needs a part of your brain. And the places they pick are those in your memory part. That's the reason why you don't remember. How many Summons do you have now?" I asked, maybe I could do a bit of technicality here, even if that's my worse enemy.

"Around five."

"Alright. Give me the earliest memory that you can remember. Think hard."

He paused, and his face was like a photograph. Frozen for times to come, yet caught in the moment of importance.

"When I was ten. It was your birthday party. You fell. And I caught you," he answered. I felt myself turn warm around the cheeks. Of all memories!

"See? I met you when were seven years old! And Summons take almost like a year of memory each. And my friend has completed her Summons. She only remembers her last year life," I explained further. I sighed. Finally, this frustration is out. Now, I'll have a slide show of Claude's reaction.

I know your mask Claude, and I can peel it off to the point you open your eyes to this world.

I know because I care.

I know because I love you.

-------   

Reii

"It'll be a couple more hours 'till we get back to Reiina, so get some rest," Korran reported and rolled over her bunk to be in a comfortable position. I nodded and sat down at my bunk. The beds were stuck side-to-side to the wall, so we got the view of windows. I moved closer to the edge to get a full view from there. It was a full moon; the sky was lit into a deep blue sparked by the gas balls away from this planet. The scenery on the ground changed once in a while, from mountains to farmlands to little villages.

Cozy warm villages. Filled with love and welcoming atmosphere.

They must be all sleeping, restful and secure in their beds, waiting for the sun to dawn its glory to another day of life.

They're lucky to be secure. They're lucky to trust. They're lucky to have a home.

            It must've been an hour now, and yet I'm still awake. I never got bored at the view of the window. I anticipate whatever comes; patiently I wait for another scene of life of this soil-bounded planet. My MusicSystem seems to be low on energy, the radio crackles much more and is in a more torn sound.

Actually I don't remember how I got this, but I feel that I had this forever. It has always been a part of me, yet I know this is an old model. Wandering to the vast regions of plains, seas and mountains, it has been with me in every single travel. Whatever songs came out guided me to tread on to the path… until now.

            The door automatically opens, making its machine-like sound. And I saw a puffy-eyed woman under the silhouette of the lunar light. She saw me and looked surprised.

"You're still awake?" she asked through her sniffles. I nodded.

"You should go to sleep, dear. It's not so good for a child to be up so late," she warned.

"I can't sleep," I simply replied.

"I see…" she nodded.

Silence crept over us, and I returned back to the moving scenery.  She coughed a bit but hushed down when she saw Korran fast asleep.

"Hey…" she whispered. I looked back at her. Her eyes were as blue as the night, as though her tears softened like the lunar rays.

"Could I take a look at your Data Chip?" she asked. Okay, a lot of people ask that, as though it was something to be boastful about.

Honestly, not. But since she's not someone that bugs into people's business as much as the next-door wife, I'll give her a chance. I gave her the red orb and she held it carefully with two hands. Then, she observes it from back to front, down to bottom. There's nothing in there actually, it's just an orb.

Just an orb for your kind.

She looked at me and saw my MusicSystem. She gave a small smile and gave back my Data Chip.

"I think you know this already, Data Chips can restore energy especially if the source system is outdated. Have you tried that to your walkman?" she suggested. I shook my head.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

She nodded and went to a vacant bunk and lied down.

"Good night," I last heard the blonde one whisper.

Good Night…

-----------

Claude

I understand.

I understand everything now.

And you're okay with this?

I looked into Tanya's eyes, full of worry. She looked down and held my hand.

Shouldn't I be the one doing this?

The air inside the car suddenly got cold. Or was it the tension that rose upon us?

"Claude-"

I hugged her a little, keeping her warm. I didn't see her reaction though.

Yeah, the indifferent guy of the pack, hugging someone at his own will.

I may be cold, but I'm not heartless.

And that gives me the chance… to think… 

"Claude, it's okay actually, at least you still know me and… I understand. I still remember everything though, and you know what people say it takes two to forget-" she reassured but I pressed my fingers to her lips. Payback.

"A man forgets how he met you and might even forget who you are, but you still love him?"

Daring were my words, I won't regret them.

I understood. I understand.

I know.

Your eyes gaze upon me differently. Not flirtatious or distant. Rather sincere.

Lovingly sincere.

"And as they say, actions speak louder than words," I whispered again. She went deeper into my embrace; both of us sharing the warmth love could give.

I know.

I know because I care.

I know because I love you.

A/n: yay! Another chappie done! Mushmushmush! I know… Boy, I suckl at these chappies! And please just say if that was crap or something… even if I write mush I hate it writing it1 Ugh… Hi to all those who reviewed last time! **huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugs**  

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for those unknown objects and characters written up there. Whatever's mine is mine, whatever's not is SquarEnix. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
